In the production of tinplate, in particular, steel plates that are electrolytically tin-coated in tin coating systems, and in the production of electrolytically chromium-coated steel plates (electrolytic chromium coated steel, ECCS), the metallically coated steel plate is first passivated chemically or electrochemically and subsequently greased. By the greasing, the coefficient of friction of the coated steel plate is to be reduced, so as to provide for a better workability of the plate, for example, for a deep drawing or ironing process during the production of cans for foods or beverages. To this end, for example, in the production of tinplate (tin-coated steel plate) in tin-coating systems, the tin-coated and passivated sheet metal, after a cleaning and drying, is electrostatically greased with dioctyl sebacate (DOS), acetyl tributyl citrate (ATBC), or butyl stearate (BSO). The substances used for the greasing of the coated steel plate must thereby also ensure a good paint adhesion, since the coated steel plate is, as a rule, painted to improve its corrosion resistance and its resistance with respect to acids. For reasons having to do with the protection of the environment, solvent-free or low-solvent paints are now being increasingly used for the painting of steel plates provided with a metal coating. These paints make higher demands on the quality of the surface of the coated steel band with respect to paint wetting and paint adhesion.